Nightmare
by Nina Vixen
Summary: What if Shido isn't as repulsed at the video of Mana and Kurumi as he looked? What if seeing this side of Kurumi has just made him want to solve her mysteries more? Read to find out. Rated M for violence.


Hello. I hope you enjoy my first Date A Live fanfiction. Check out my friend DarkStarInOrbit!

To say Shido was completely disgusted at Kurumi's actions in the security camera footage would be lying. He saw the reckless patterns of blood splattered across the paving stones and Kurumi's glinting red eye peering out from under her jet black hair as she stood alone in the alley, the golden clock face shining out from the other orb that was partly covered by her thick fringe. Shido was surprised, he'd give her that, but repulsed? No. Impressed was more accurate. Yet he still pretended to be appalled and sickened at her behaviour so that Kotori and Reine wouldn't suspect anything.

Shido continued to watch the tape as a new figure turned down the passage. Mana. As her casual summer clothes transformed into blue armour and other special equipment he couldn't put a name to, Shido felt cheated. His own sister, mere hours after finding him and talking to him for the first time, had shown her true colours. She was part of the AST. Shido wasn't even concerned that this small detail repelled him more than the fact that Kurumi ate people. Kotori and Reine misinterpreted his anger, thinking it was due to Kurumi's hidden secret rather than Mana's.

Shido felt his fists clench as the two on the screen in front of him began to exchange words. Any minute they would break out into a fight and either they would both come away alive but injured (Kurumi had shown up late for class that morning. Perhaps she was still healing?) or Mana would get herself killed. He'd already seen Kurumi and she didn't look dead to him so she couldn't have lost, right? Anyway, despite her recent deception, Shido couldn't help but feel a slight twinge in his stomach at the thought that his new blood sister was quite possibly dead.

He blinked at the monitor when the first attack begun. Kurumi hadn't even been able to lift her arms to defend herself as Mana fired one of her complicated gadgets at her. It spiked her in the chest and she collapsed to the floor, her blood mixing with the blood of her previous victims on the ground. Shido wished he could step into the fight and help her but he knew that this was footage from the day before. This fight had already happened. His heart ached as he saw Kurumi's lips moving in a whimper of pain. He was puzzled at the sensations running through him. Those feelings were different from when he was around Tohka, Yoshino and even Origami. He felt Kurumi's pain and torment and wanted to end it. She shouldn't have to suffer. It wasn't her fault that she had to eat people. Probably.

Kurumi staggered to her feet in the tape, gritting her teeth before showing off another maddening smirk. Mana's expression toughened as she shot yet another blast of energy at Kurumi's still bleeding chest. Kurumi fell down yet again, spitting out a mouthful of blood to the side.

Shido couldn't tear his eyes away from the computer screen as Mana closed in on Kurumi and slowly sliced a glowing blade through her neck. The camera blinked out as Kurumi's head rolled to the side of the alley, free from its body.

Choking back a sob, Shido had to remind himself that Kurumi was alive and well today, for whatever reason, and that he'd have to keep a closer eye on her so that the AST didn't try to kill her new body.

He nodded his head even though he wasn't listening to his debriefing from Kotori and Reine and he sighed in relief when he was able to exit the Physics Preparation Room that was doubling as their 'secret base'.

Shido hurried into the boys toilets and 'accidently' dropped his earpiece in the toilet, causing it to spark and jerk around before sinking to the bottom, before he headed back down the corridors again. He had some questions that needed answering.

"Oi! Kurumi! Wait up!"

The raven haired girl walking down the corridor stopped mid-step, turned around and came face to face with a panting Shido, who was bent over with his hands on his knees, trying to catch his breath after running after her. Kurumi gave a little devious smile as she waited for Shido to stand upright again.

"Ah. Shido. What can I do for you?" Despite Shido's cheeks already being flushed from his run to find her, Kurumi could tell that he was getting even more flustered because of her presence. Then, straightening up, she saw a serious expression fixed to Shido's face.

"We're being watched. Follow me."

Although Kurumi was slightly suspicious of where he was leading her, she followed Shido anyway, curiosity getting the better of her. It wasn't as though he could kill her anyway…

She pushed through another pair of doors before finding Shido standing still at the bottom of a dark stairwell. Kurumi leant up against a wall and stared at him with her blood red eye, fiddling with the tip of one of her pony tails that were trailing over her shoulder.

"So,… Shido, what do you want to talk to me about?"

He stood directly in front of her and slowly lifted his hand to her side fringe and lifting it so that the golden clock beneath became visible. Shido raised his eyes in question. "You know exactly what I want to talk about."

He was about to lower his hand away from her face, when she stopped fiddling with her hair and reached out to hold Shido's hand between them. Kurumi was surprised to see that he didn't object to her touch and it was her turn to quirk her eyebrow to him. "You've watched the surveillance footage. Aren't you terrified?"

"No."

"You're lying." Kurumi dropped his hand, gazing into his eyes suspiciously. Surprisingly, he took her hand back and squeezed it once in reassurance.

"I'm not lying. It was beautiful." Kurumi was taken aback by his statement. Surely Shido was not being honest, but as she subtly checked his ear for the listening device she had noticed yesterday, she saw nothing.

Shido saw a smirk spread across her lips. "I'll see you at 10:30 tomorrow at the fountain near the shopping centre." He blinked in surprise as she slowly extricated her hand from his grip and strolled over to the doors they'd come through, her hips swinging rhythmically. "Bye, Shido!"

Please review! No flames please!


End file.
